


In the Dark of the Night

by DarknessBound



Series: MonsterFest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Animal Shifter Dean Winchester, Bat Dean Winchester, Blood Drinking, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smutt, Halloween, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, No Angst, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Unsafe Sex, Vampire Dean Winchester, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: Castiel’s boring routine is interrupted when a bat smacks into his window. When that bat turns into a human while nesting in his closet… things suddenly get interesting.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: MonsterFest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010388
Comments: 41
Kudos: 253





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my beautiful beta I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine, and also for the absolutely adorable art. Seriously. I can’t handle how cute it is. I’m a grown man, I should not have had that reaction.

There are few things better than Halloween in Helltown. The entire city was covered in jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, spiderwebs, haystacks, and other decorations to such an obnoxious point that outsiders might see it as an obsession. In fact, the people that lived there took it so seriously that sometimes it was hard for Cas to remember that none of it was real — but to him, the fantasy was half the fun. He’d wondered what it would be like to live in a world of witches, dragons, and monsters from the time he was a boy. While  _ most  _ well-adjusted, grown-up adults had moved on from such childhood fantasies, he hadn’t exactly followed suit. 

Maybe he was just different… or maybe, he was just bored. Reality had a funny way of sinking in and drowning people with its mundanity, and if Cas used an adolescent dream or two to keep his head above water, that was his business.

At least he was in good company. 

His alarm clock abruptly shoved him back into the deep waters of the real world, but a heavy hand fell on the snooze button.  _ Not yet.  _ He peeked one eye open and groaned quietly when he saw the time. If his traitorous clock was to be believed, that would’ve been the third time he’d hit the snooze.  _ Okay, maybe ‘yet’.  _

Getting out of bed was a struggle, but once he was awake he moved on autopilot. He started the coffee, stripped on his way to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, then stepped into the shower and let the water bring his body temperature somewhere back in the range of normalcy. It was the same every morning, as was the outfit he donned. Khakis, a light colored dress shirt, a dark colored sweater vest. Occasionally, if he was feeling a little frisky, he’d add in a bow tie. 

Today wasn’t one of those days. 

Grabbing his briefcase, Cas made it out the door at the exact minute he always did. He allowed himself a moment to stop and admire the decorations adorning the outside of his modest home, again, as he would on any morning. It was still dark, so the orange pumpkin lights and white illuminated skeletons cast gorgeous glows on the dew-soaked grass — which reminded him that he hadn’t mowed the lawn in a few days.  _ I should do that when I get home, I can’t have the trick-or-treaters walking through weeds just to get to my front door tomorrow night.  _

His brief moment of hesitation allowed him to notice something else — something that  _ wasn’t  _ part of his normal, cookie-cutter morning routine. The glass on his front window was cracked. He’d missed it at first in the dim light of the early morning, mistaken it maybe for part of his decorations — but that window was covered with bat decals, not spiderwebs. Cas took a step closer and noticed something else, something even stranger. A tiny, black lump was laying lifeless under the window. 

Curious, Cas pulled out his cellphone and switched on the flashlight. He bent down, letting out a sigh when he saw it was a  _ real  _ bat, who had undoubtedly run smack into his window. “So you’re the vandal,” he said to it quietly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you mistook one of my decorations as a potential mate.” 

Some juvenile part of his brain was telling him that maybe this was Samhain’s way of smiling down on him, and that the bat would somehow turn into a vampire prince and take him away from his mediocre existence.  _ This isn’t Twilight… and if he sparkled, I’d want a refund, anyway.  _ He chuckled, but just as he was about to walk away and leave the critter to his own recovery, it squeaked quietly. It was arguably one of the most adorable noises Cas had ever heard, which prompted him to stay for just a moment longer. “Come on, little guy. Open your eyes, fly away from here.”

But he couldn’t fly away, not with his wing bent the way it was. A sense of  _ very  _ adult-like responsibility washed over Cas as he realized it was  _ his _ window that injured the poor creature — and therefore he should be the one to help nurse him back to health. Setting his jaw, he scooped up the small beast and carried him inside, listening all the while for another one of those little squeaks. None came, but his tiny chest was still rising and falling, which Cas took as a good sign. 

He didn’t have a basement in that modest home of his, but he did have an entryway closet that always seemed a little darker and damper than the rest of the home. It was by and large the closest thing he had to a cave, so he wrapped the bat up in an old, soft blanket and laid him on the floor. “At least you’ll be safe here until I figure out how to help you.” 

Closing the door, Cas fished out his cellphone again to call his boss. “Yes, this is Castiel Novak. I won’t be in today, there’s been a… family emergency of sorts. No, no… everything’s fine, I just need to take care of something and I’m not sure how long it will take. Okay, see you tomorrow.” He hung up and let out a breath. 

This was  _ not  _ going to be a normal day. 

~~~~

_ Click. Click. Click. Scroll.  _

Cas sat at his computer desk and searched yet another page. None of the vets in his area seemed willing to actually rehabilitate a bat — the one he  _ had  _ called said that the bat would likely be euthanized, but that he could try to feed it if he chose to, with beheaded worms and puppy milk.  _ I don’t even know what that means. Do worms even have heads? Which end do I cut off? And how do you milk a puppy? _

He realized that no matter how badly he wanted to be the hero in this bat’s story, he was in over his head and if he didn’t get in contact with someone who could  _ actually  _ help the poor thing — he was going to wind up being the villain. “That would be fitting. I wait my entire life for an adventure, and I end up being the bad guy.” 

After deliberating for a few moments more, he decided that allowing the bat to wake up in his closet wasn’t a good idea, and setting it back outside probably wasn’t either. He called a wildlife rescue a couple of hours away. They told him that if he could get the bat to them, they’d do what they could to get him back in good shape. Relieved — if not a little sad — Cas grabbed his wallet and keys and stood in front of the closet door. He heard movement inside and swore under his breath.  _ Great, I waited too long and now I have to figure out how to get a scared, injured bat into my car and to a rescue two hours away. I shouldn’t have waited… I probably shouldn’t have taken on this job at all, not without having a clue what I’m doing. Maybe I should’ve milked a puppy.  _

Bracing himself, Cas opened the door — then abruptly slammed it shut again.  _ What the hell was in my coffee this morning?  _ His pulse hammered in his ears, and he tried valiantly to convince himself he’d just imagined the very grown, very  _ naked  _ man passed out in his closet. 

“Okay. That was clearly an extremely intricate, potentially drug-induced trick of the light. There is  _ not _ a human being in my closet; there is a  _ bat, _ and that bat needs to be taken somewhere else to get better. Just open the door, scoop up the bat, and take him to the nice lady you just spoke to on the phone.” When his pep talk was done, he pursed his lips and slowly opened the door again. “No, that is  _ definitely  _ a human,” Cas mumbled to himself in a startled whine reminiscent of one that any rational person would make when confronted with something like that. 

_ He’s gorgeous. And naked… he’s… No. Be respectful, don’t look, don't —  _ “Oh, my…” Cas forced his eyes back up from where they’d settled between the human’s legs, then clamped a hand over them and reached down to grab the blanket. 

Maybe that  _ wasn’t  _ the smartest thing he’d ever done. 

His hand landed on what could only be the very thing he was trying not to look at, and he heard another squeak as he yanked his hand back. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I was trying to get the blanket to cover you, I don’t understand how this happened.” 

No answer came, so Cas slowly lowered his hand and squinted as he looked back into the closet. There, in a heap on top of said blanket, was the bat he’d rescued that morning. 

_ What in the  _ **_hell_ ** _ is happening to me?  _ Cas stood up, shaking his head and rubbing the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. “I’m losing my mind. Maybe yesterday’s bow tie was too tight, and my brain went without the proper amounts of oxygen for too long. Right… that’s…” He huffed, bracing himself and spinning around to finish the job. There, before his eyes, the bat turned back into a naked, gorgeous human — but this time, his brilliantly green eyes were wide open. 

The man’s hand attempted to cover his exposed length and he looked around completely confused. “Where am I?” His voice was rough and when he looked up into Cas’ eyes, Cas could tell when his memories clicked. “Shit. I... why are those bats so realistic? I thought it might be someone like me.” He used that same hand to rub his temples like his head was hurting, his other arm cradled at his side.

Out of respect, Cas pulled his eyes away again, but not before he noticed that his length was quite a bit thicker than before.  _ Do bats get morning wood? For goodness sakes, Castiel… he’s clearly not a bat… at the moment.  _ He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the situation, and still had thoughts that he might’ve gone insane. “You can use the blanket to cover yourself. I’d apologize about the decals, but I don’t see the point in putting something up for display if it’s not going to be realistic. Is your arm alright?” 

He huffed a laugh and attempted to move it, grunting at the pain. “It’ll heal. I kinda heal faster now that I’m a friggin vampire. You can look now, I’m covered.”

No, no, he  _ couldn’t _ look. The man had just used the word “vampire” to describe himself, and suddenly, Cas was sure he wasn’t the crazy one.  _ Is he, though? Are either of us? I saw the bat. I see the human. It’s not like I haven’t been waiting for confirmation my entire life that the supernatural was real and not just a figment of someone’s imagination. Don’t be like every person in every fantasy story ever. Just believe him.  _ “Okay,” he said finally. The steadiness in his voice would’ve been commendable if Cas wasn’t thoroughly aware of how fake it was. “You’re a vampire. I suppose this means I shouldn’t take you to the wildlife rescue, nor should I behead any worms or milk any puppies. Would you like a cheeseburger?” 

The grossed out face he made would have been adorable if it wasn’t also laced with offense. “Gross. Worms and puppy juice? Nah. A burger is more than fine... can you uh... make it rare?” He blushed and started to stand, the blanket still covering his crotch. “My name is —” 

_ Knock knock knock knock. _

Those gorgeous green eyes widened only seconds before he poofed into a bat again and fell back on the floor with a squeak. Swearing under his breath, Cas scooped him up and wrapped him carefully in the blanket. “Calm down, and  _ shhh,” _ he scolded. “Stay here. Don't come out in… well, either of your visages.” 

With a much more indignant squeak, the bat shimmied down a little more into the blanket. It was arguably one of the cutest things Cas had ever witnessed, which seemed odd given how drop-dead, devastatingly handsome the human half of him was. He shut the door before he could make one more stupidly smitten face at the bat, and answered the knock. 

“Mrs. McCreery, this isn’t a good time,” he said quickly, frustrated to see his neighbor. “Can you come back later, perhaps?”

His nosey neighbor peeked around his shoulder, trying to look inside. “You alright in there? I saw the crack in your window and your car is always gone by this time.”

_ Squeak. _

They looked at each other a second before she spoke again. “What was that?”

_ Oh, nothing. Just the vampire I apparently kidnapped without realizing, who I’m now keeping locked in a closet like a psycho.  _ Cas would’ve laughed if it weren’t so true, and if he weren’t so afraid of her calling the cops. “I have a… rodent problem. It’s under control, I assure you. As for the window, it was an accident.” He tried to smile disarmingly, but the muscles in his cheeks didn’t want to cooperate. 

“I’ll check on you later. I have a nephew that is an exterminator, I’ll go get you his card.” She turned to make her way off his porch as a large thump echoed from his closet. She stopped dead, and turned to look at him with wide eyes. 

Cas shrugged, tugging on the bottom of his sweater vest. “It’s a… really  _ big  _ rodent. Have a good day, Mrs. McCreery.” He shut the door, feeling badly for comparing either one of the man’s halves to a rodent.  _ What else was I supposed to say?  _ After a moment, he peeked around his curtain to make sure she’d gone back to her own home, then let out a tense breath and opened the closet door again. “You were saying?” 

“Rodent?! I’m not a dam—”  _ Poof! _ The bat fell on the floor again with an annoyed squeak, but he instantly changed back. “Sonofabitch. I don’t know how to control it.”

“I’m Castiel,” he offered, choosing to ignore… all of that. “Who are you? If you say ‘Batman’, I’m kicking you out.” 

A genuine smile spread across his beautiful lips and he stood up again. “My name is Dean. But, fuck... Batman sounds way cooler.” He held out his wide palm to shake Cas’ hand. “You can’t kick me out yet, you promised me a burger.”

Rough calluses rubbed against his own smooth palms, and Cas’ cheeks flushed. “Right. Let me get you some clothes first. You look a little bigger than me, but I think I might have something that’ll work.” He reluctantly let go of Dean’s hand and disappeared into his room, losing count of how many times he yelled “what the fuck” in his head as he searched for something that would fit the vampire standing in his living room.  _ Vampire.  _ **_Vampire._ ** _ This is a joke, or a dream, or a prank or something. It has to be. _

Five minutes later, Dean was reasonably covered, and Cas threw a couple of burgers on the skillet. “How...  _ rare, _ exactly?” he asked hesitantly.

“Surprise me, I’m really not picky.” Dean adjusted the tight sweatpants and shook his leg. “So, what do you do for fun, Cas?”

No matter how hard he tried, Cas couldn’t come up with a single answer to that question that was witty or interesting. “Apparently nothing,” he finally said, frowning as he pulled off a still-bloody burger for Dean.  _ I thought werewolves were the ones that liked raw meat?  _ A sidelong glance at Dean confirmed that Cas wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if he was  _ also _ one of those — his broad shoulders, strong jaw, scruffy hair… they’d all fit perfectly.  _ No knot though, I saw —  _ Cas abruptly dropped the spatula when he realized what he’d been thinking about and quickly picked it back up.  _ Gods, I need to stop watching weird porn.  _ “Here, have… this.” 

He slid the burger over to Dean and refused to make eye contact until his blush disappeared. Dean grabbed the burger and ate it like he was starved, moaning as blood slid down his chin. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

By the time Cas’ burger was done cooking, Dean was finished and wiping off his mouth. “Don’t you have questions? Did you already know about vampires? Cause I’m all new to this.”

_ Oh, I have questions. Namely why you look so good covered in blood.  _ “I had no idea they were real, no. How long have you been” — he gestured vaguely to all of Dean — “like  _ that, _ then?” 

“Like two weeks? Some dude called me pretty and jumped me in an alley. By the time I woke up, my head was pounding and I slept for like a full day before I realized I was dyin’. I’m obviously still adjusting. The need for blood is one thing, but why the fuck do I have to be a bat? Couldn’t I just sparkle or something lame?” He looked like he realized he was ranting and snapped his jaw shut before blushing deeper than Cas had. “I don’t really wanna sparkle... even now.”

Cas was almost instantly ashamed of himself; his first thought had been that the attacker wasn’t wrong, and Dean  _ was _ pretty. Slowly, his brain filtered through the rest of it. “Honestly, you make a very cute bat.” He smiled softly, trying to relax the potentially bloodthirsty stranger sitting at his kitchen table. “Sparkles or not.”

That seemed to pet his ego enough and he licked his lips, his eyes looking Cas up and down. “You’re cute, too. I dig the sweater vest.” Dean’s smile slowly faded and his eyes shifted in a way Cas couldn’t understand. When his body moved forward, it was as if Dean had no control over it, and when he realized it, he clamped his eyes shut and gripped the table. “I...” Dean got up quickly and moved to the other side of the living room. “I can hear your heartbeat.”

“So… this  _ is  _ actually _ Twilight, _ then. Got it.” Cas chuckled a little nervously, flattening out against the counter. “What happens when you don’t… get enough?”  _ This is now a pressing question, because I’m an idiot, and gave him a bloody burger, which probably only awoke his appetite.  _

“I haven’t seen the movie, just memes. I have blood bags at home.” He laid his head against the wall and sighed. “I don’t know what happens, but I imagine you won’t think it’s cute. Honestly, I don’t even know how I got outside. I don’t remember opening a window... What town is this?”

Cas blinked. “Helltown. We should get you home then, right? If you need blood?” 

“Helltown? Like Ohio?!” Dean walked over with a confused expression, his arm looking much better already. “I live in Madbay, Cas.”

“Wow.” Madbay wasn’t crazily far away, but it absolutely wasn’t a short drive. “And… let me guess, you’d eat me by the time we passed the exit for Rogue Hollow?”  _ Shit, he’s so close to me.  _ But something about him was alluring, and Cas had to physically fight the sudden urge to bare his neck. “How… how are you doing that?” 

It was as if they were both caught in a net and there was no way out. “Not eat you... I have more control over  _ that _ part of this.” Dean took more steps forward, not stopping until they were inches apart. “Can I... I just need... a taste...” His hand reached up and cupped Cas’ chin, still staring into his eyes.

Every part of Cas’ brain said no. His pulse thundered a  _ loud  _ no in his veins, and even his lungs stopped working in protest of such an idea. But Dean’s eyes were open, welcoming,  _ warm…  _ not hungry and murderous. Slowly, the various parts of Cas got on board with the idea, and there it was — the moment he gave in and tipped his head back. “Fine, just… just a taste.” 

A low growl rumbled from Dean’s chest as multiple fangs popped out over his teeth. Not two... not like the movies. Multiple razor sharp fangs snapped out and his grip tightened on Cas’ chin. “I’ll be gentle.” 

The sharp pain of Dean’s teeth sinking in his neck made him release a faint  _ ah _ noise, and suddenly all he felt was pleasure. Those rough hands pinned Cas in place and the moans Dean was releasing as he drank should have been illegal.

He could’ve died there and been happy. Cas’ blood thrummed in his veins, pulsing and itching to get to Dean — he was wholly surrendering, and the more Dean took from him, the better Castiel felt. He gripped desperately to the shirt on Dean’s chest and tried to stay upright, but  _ all  _ of him wanted more. 

All too soon, Dean pulled himself away with a groan, backing up until he was against the wall with blood still dripping down the side of his mouth. “Jesus... fuck.” His dick was fully tenting those sweatpants and he pushed it down, trying to lick every drop from his chin. “You okay?”

His thoughts were too fuzzy to form actual words. Cas nodded instead, his eyes once again glued to Dean’s crotch. He wanted  _ that,  _ too. Slowly, Cas crossed the distance between them again and stopped just a couple of inches from Dean. “Are you okay? Did you get enough?” 

“You’re worried about me?” Dean’s face was unreadable, but Cas could only see it for a split second because Dean leaned in and kissed him without warning. Those strong hands helped Cas stay upright when all he wanted was to swoon, and when Dean’s tongue lapped inside his mouth, the iron taste didn’t turn him off the way it should. None of it turned him off the way it should; on the contrary… his cock was so on board with whatever was about to happen, he could barely stand it. 

Their clothed lengths rubbed together, and Cas couldn’t help but wonder what other vampiric powers Dean had.  _ Super strength? Speed? Gods, I need him inside of me.  _ Cas whined, breaking the kiss but staying as close as he could. “Of course I was worried about you. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Dean bit down on his lip and gripped Cas’ hips to keep him close. “Cause... I bit you. You want this? Say you want this, too.”

Nodding almost feverishly, Cas looked down to where those powerful hands were touching him. “Yes. Take absolutely anything you want from me… just don’t kill me.” He surged forward, kissing Dean again before either of them could think about how dangerous and inappropriate it was. 

It felt as though Dean wanted to say more, but was instantly swept up in their kiss. He pulled away only to lick up every stray drop of blood on Cas’ neck, then answered his questions by picking Cas up and dropping him on the bed in one swift movement. Aside from the slight breeze he felt on his cheeks, Cas would have believed they hardly moved at all if it wasn’t for the fact that his bed was on the opposite side of the house. “I told you, I’ll b—”

_ Poof. _

The small thump on the floor had Cas groaning in frustration, and the squeak that followed would have been cute if he wasn’t so damned horny.

“Dean?” Cas rolled over and huffed a laugh at the way Dean’s bat body was squirming on the floor.  _ This is insane. I’ve gone insane. I’m about to fuck a bat… No, I’m about to  _ **_get_ ** _ fucked by a bat. I need therapy… and potentially arrested.  _

_ Poof. _

“Fuckin’ shit.” Dean was still hard, and he huffed a deep laugh. “I just had my first bat boner.”

“Get up here.” He reached down, pulled Dean back up and into the bed. “Can you control it now? I’m going to be extremely uncomfortable if you shift while you’re buried inside of me.” 

“I think I got it. Just got a little excited.” Dean hovered over him and looked down, devouring him like he was something to eat. “Fuck... of all the windows. You’re gorgeous, Cas. You gonna let me have this ass?” His hand slid to cup it as he leaned down to kiss across Cas’ torso, moving his shirt with his teeth.

If Dean wasn’t so incredibly gorgeous, Cas might’ve had the good sense to remain a little guarded — but he had no sense at all, and quickly started shoving down his pants. “Ass, blood… take whatever.” 

Dean stood up again to strip off the tight clothes and help Cas get his pants off completely. “I’ll be gentle. With everything. I’ve never... your blood was the best thing I’ve ever tasted. I’d never hurt you” — he lowered toward Cas’ hard, leaking cock — “unless you asked me to.” 

The first time Dean slid his tongue up Cas’ shaft, Cas swore. That tongue was a sin, and his hips canted without him even realizing it. Dean’s words were still replaying in his mind, and he couldn’t help but wonder what Dean’s version of hurting him would be.  _ And why do I desperately want to find out?  _ “There’s lube in the drawer right here,” he said breathlessly. “And as I said… just don’t kill me. Everything else is… is fine.”  _ More like welcome, needed, desired, wanted, craved, begged for — fuck, I’m glad I didn’t say all of that out loud.  _

Pulling off with a pop, Dean grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers and hand, stroking Cas slowly as he planted on the bed over him. “Everything else, huh?” He grinned and moved his hand to nudge at Cas’ hole with the pad of his finger.

As it turned out, finding a non-psychotic way to say “take all the blood and come inside my body” was nearly impossible, so Cas decided not to even try. “Yes, Dean. I’ll tell you if that changes.” He gasped and spread his legs, reaching down to grip himself as Dean slid his finger inside. 

“Damn, Cas... you’re tight as hell. Gonna strangle my cock, aren’t you, baby?”

_ Fuck… if his finger is that good…  _ “Dean, I’m wearing a sweater vest. It’s not exactly like I get laid very often.” He rocked down, sucking in a breath as he felt a second finger stretching him wide. Cas was so turned on by the entire situation and the lingering, bizarre feeling in his neck that he could barely see straight, barely do anything else at all other than grip his cock and stroke it like he meant it. 

“I’d fuck you every single day.” Dean let Cas marinate on that thought and leaned down to suck a dark bruise on Cas’ hip while continuing to open him up.

Suddenly, Cas missed the feeling of Dean’s  _ actual  _ teeth. “Bite me. For real, bite me.”  _ If I’m going to turn into a vampire, it’s already going to happen. Might as well enjoy it.  _

It was almost as if Dean couldn’t help it, he instantly bit down and started sucking, his fingers moving in and out until Dean couldn’t handle it anymore. Stood up with a groan, lubing his cock with blood still dripping down his chin. Those beautiful lips were still crimson with Cas’ blood, which nearly distracted Cas from the insanely perfect feeling of getting split open.

He stopped breathing entirely as Dean bottomed out. “I’ve,” he gasped out, “never been so full.” Cas dug his fingers into the newest bite mark as his head swam with delicious dizziness. “Please.” 

Dean must have taken mercy on him, because he started to move. Slowly at first, but soon enough he found a gloriously deep pace and leaned over to the other side of Cas' neck, his tongue lapping on his skin as if he was asking permission.

A little, quiet part of Cas knew that giving Dean more might be dangerous. He could already feel the effects of blood loss, but he was so close,  _ so _ close to coming that he knew it would tip him over... logic be damned. “Do it, Dean. Please,” he begged breathlessly, twisting his hand on his own length as he rocked to take him deeper.

The sting of his skin tearing was welcoming, and somehow, Dean's cock seemed to swell, digging into every centimeter of Cas' ass as his thrusts sped up. He wasn't fully drinking this time, as if he knew he was at Cas' limit, but his tongue lapped at the dripping blood and his hands held Cas' hips in a bruising grip.

“Come inside of me,” Cas whispered, just as the blood loss and brutal, perfect stimulation pushed him right over the edge. He came hard, clenching around Dean’s massive cock and nearly passed out — maybe he did — from the waves of sheer pleasure coursing through him. 

"Fuckin' beautiful! Shi—  _ Cas!” _ Dean slammed deep as he came, his body twitching as he continued to thrust into Cas' abused hole. When he sat back up, Cas couldn't pinpoint the look in his eyes, but it was either pure pleasure, or he was about to — 

_ Oh gods!  _ “Don’t you fucking dare,” Cas said quickly, holding onto Dean’s arms. “Don’t you dare turn into a bat right now!” 

Dean tilted his head and then busted out laughing. His pearly white teeth looked perfectly human, but his boyish grin was so beautiful Cas knew he was more, so much more. "I'm not gonna go Batman on you, my dick doesn't wanna leave this ass yet."

Relieved, Cas leaned up to kiss him. “Am… am I going to turn, too? I don’t know how this works,” he admitted, his face flushing. 

"Honestly... I dunno, Cas. Fuck, I'm sorry. I don't remember what that asshat did to me. I just remember waking up after he knocked me out. I tried to fight him off, but he was too damn strong." Dean kissed him again and smiled against his lips. "Kinda hope you do so you can see how hard it is to learn the damn shifting part."

Cas swallowed hard at the implication. “Are you going to stick around to find out, or are you going to sneak away in the dark of the night?”  _ Please stay. I don’t want to go through this alone if it’s real.  _

"Nah... not goin' anywhere. Stayin' until you get sick of me and kick my squeakin' ass out." Dean stared into his eyes and kissed Cas again.

He wasn’t quite sure if he’d ever understand or even believe all of the things that had happened that day, but Dean felt more real and solid than anything else he’d ever come across. And if he suddenly turned into an undead, squeaky, bat-shifting, bloodthirsty vampire, well… at least he’d have Dean, and also one  _ other _ thing he couldn’t be happier about: 

He’d never have a normal morning again. 


End file.
